In Control of the Past
by Koschei966
Summary: Vigilare is bought back to life by the Master&a shape changer.They try to convince him to take part in a plan to bring down the Doctor but will he take part in another plan that's by the Master?Meanwhile the Doctor stumbles into someone's past...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters, except the one's I created.

Author- To YAXON, I know I said I'd post this after The Magic Thief was finished but I'm on it's last chapter and... I just couldn't resist.

Parts in italics are memories or flashbacks. Bold italics are Vigilare's thoughts.

Chapter One

_**It hurts! Oh God, what's happening to me?! **_Dark brown eyes snapped open suddenly, the teenager was sweating despite the cold temperature of the room. "W-What?" He looked around at his surroundings, the burning pain had stopped, it had only started a few minutes ago but it seemed longer, the room was dark as well as cool. The sound of footsteps echoed in the room, Vigilare sat up on the floor, **_Am I alive again? Where the hell am I? _**Suddenly there was a bright light, someone had switched the lights on. "How you feeling?" A man was standing at the other end of the room, which seemed to be some sort of a warehouse, leaning against the wall. "Where am I?!" He demanded an answer, glaring, trying to sound intimidating despite his unease.

"Oh did you not hear me? How, are, you?!" The man repeated, pausing between each word. Vigilare stared before answering, "I suppose I'm alive again, in that case I'm fine. Can I ask a question now?" The other person nodded. "Where am I? How can I be alive again? Who are you? If-"

"That's enough," the man who was quite tall and had spiky hair stopped him, "Answer one, your in one of my rooms, a cupboard to be exact. Answer two, this will take a while to explain so I'll answer this question last. Answer three, I'm Kei. Shape changer, nice to meet you." He smiled surprisingly warmly. "Oh and as for why your alive again..."

_Kei tilted his head to one side, "Master? Haven't seen you in ages, what do you want?" _

"_Female form this time Kei?" The Master asked, although it was obvious. The shape changer had went for Lucy Cole's form, he had seen her and seemed to like her look. "Yup, we could play husband and wife!" _

"_Maybe another time," the Time Lord replied although he had no intention of playing that game. "Anyway, I need your assistance in something." _

"_Still avoiding the word help? Not that that matters," he shrugged, "What do you want?" Kei wondered how he could always tell who he really was._

"_I want you to give someone a form..."_

Vigilare growled and stood up, "The Master?!"

"Yeah, he was very upset to here you died Vig," Kei smiled, faking kindness, he was an expert at faking emotions, sometimes he wondered if all his emotions were really a subconscious act.

"What utter bull!" he snapped, "He just used me!"

"Aw," the Master entered the room, "You hurt my feelings Vigilare." The Controller glared daggers at him, _**Good! I'm glad I hurt your feelings! You hurt mine! I was nearly killed because of you! **_He screamed this in his head but replied with a cold sounding, "So? What are you going to use me for this time?" He asked, folding his arms.

"What makes you think I'll use you?" The Master asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Shall I make you a list?" The Controller narrowed his eyes, "You dragged me away from my life, put me on a planet just so you could 'WIN'! And the Doctor is now wherever I go! You used me for your dumb little plan!"

The Master rolled his eyes, "Really Vig, your overreacting..."

"No I'm not!"

Kei interrupted Vigilare's rant, "Oh well, that was in the past. Can we get onto the plan now?"

"What plan? Oh, I was brought back for a plan. I should have known," the Controller retorted spitefully.

"Well," he nodded slightly, "Yes but..."

"Forget it! I refuse!"

Kinda short but longer than most of my opening chapters. Oh, if you haven't read Control vs Power, Manipulation vs Honesty it may be confusing... But probably not unreadable. I dunno. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold italics is Forza's thoughts, bold italics are Vigilare's and italics are flashbacks. More Kei in next chapter.

Chapter Two

"_You can't just refuse." The Master said calmly._

"_I just did," Vigilare replied, voice dripping with hate. He had made a mental list of the people he loathed, and the Master had his space in the top ten. "Oh? But Kei can turn you back into a corpse any moment, that wouldn't be good for you would it?" The Controller gulped and tilted his head to the side, his neck creaked, his limbs were still stiff. "Let me hear the plan." _

Vigilare walked down the street, the Master had told him where Forza lived and what his current job was, it had been five years since he was alive, _**so Forza is twenty one? Weird. **_He looked at himself in a puddle, Forza didn't look that different, a little older, shaved, hair was a little darker brown. _**This is the house. **_Vigilare reached for the door handle then pulled back, it obviously would be locked so he decided to knock. "No one's home," he sighed and took out a thin piece of metal, The Controller began to pick the lock until he heard the sharp click. "Good."

The house had pale blue wallpaper, cream furniture and lots of books that were occasionally put on seats or on top of cabinets. _**Not my type of place. **_He sighed and looked at some photos that were on a table top. "Is this?" Vigilare narrowed his now blue eyes, _**Sara? **_He laughed slightly, _**No way, she and him? **_The young man cackled, "Neanderthal woman and that absolute prick? Oh, that's great!" He snickered then something in the corner of the room on a stool, it made him laugh even harder. It was a pregnancy test. The tip a piece of plastic was blue and next to it a note had been scribbled saying, _It came up saying I AM pregnant! I still have to go to work though, I'll see you soon! Sara_

Meanwhile Kei was perched on a wooden stool, "So Doc'll appear probably soon?"

"Yes," the Master read Vigilare's text message, filled with 'lol' and :L faces. "Forza would have told The Doctor his wife or girlfriend is pregnant don't you think?"

"Maybe," the shape changer shrugged his now female shoulders, he went for a young woman, around twenty. "I think if she left a note and it's still looks kinda undisturbed he won't have seen it yet."

"Ah, but she said, I'll see you soon. So even if he hasn't he will soon," then the Master smirked, "Vigilare can act. It's better if Forza hasn't seen it."

"Why?"

"Because, that means Vigilare can phone the Doctor, it will probably be in his phone book or contact list and lure him in," the Time Lord explained, a little patronizingly but also happily.

While Vigilare was exploring his house and Kei and the Master were plotting Forza was pointing out contradictions and yelling 'Objection!' "Mr. Hartwich, that doesn't make sense." He retorted to the prosecution's claim, "If that was true shouldn't there be upside down fingerprint on the knife." The blonde haired man winced, "Perhaps... But what about the witness testimony?"

"Simple," Forza picked up a file from the court record, "She is the victim's fiancée, the victim was rich. Who had the most to gain from his death? Who had access to the knife in the kitchen?"

"Are you accusing Miss Tammy of murder?" Miles Hartwich felt Forza closing in on him but would always fight it out to the bitter end.

"Of course! She had the most to gain! She had motive, opportunity and a female's earing was pulled out, from a struggle probably? I couldn't help but notice the witnesses scratched ear lobe!" He folded his arms, "Do you have an explanation Miss Tammy?" The small woman stared at the floor and shook her head furiously.

"Wasn't me!"

"Miss Tammy I thought you were an honestly nice person, but I suppose I was wrong. But, not to be horrible, you didn't testify honestly and you certainly didn't make it up yourself did you?" He shot a glance to the prosecution. "Mr. Hartwich? You look nervous."

"Gr... Plea silence! For God Sake!" He slammed onto his desk, making the witness jump.

Forza shook his head, "Tell the truth, listen. Witness, the judge is a merciful man. We'll listen."

Miles Hartwich stormed out the courtroom, "Ridiculous!" He pushed a detective out the way with one hand and opened a door with another. "Calm down Mr. Hartwich." Forza told the Prosecutor.

"Shut up! Every single time, every, single, time Forza! You destroy me in court! Only you!" He shouted, a few people in the court turned and stared.

The young defense attorney sighed deeply as he walked to his taxi, **That man always tries to manipulate the witnesses. Absolutely no morals. **He turned on his mobile, they weren't allowed on in court. "Sara?" He hadn't read the letter yet but it seemed that Sara was excited about it. **What?! **Forza grinned and read the text again before frowning. "She's still working?" **I'd better go home.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Some killing in this for the Joker.

Bold italics are Vigilare's thoughts. Bold is the gunshots.

Chapter Three

Kei stood up, "Ah, I'm bored. I'm going for a walk." The Master looked up from his work and nodded. The shape changer walked down the nearly desolate streets, around six people were in it, and there were no houses. Three women, three men, _nice and even. _He took out two guns, he felt more comfortable with two or more weapons. Most of them didn't notice until he shot bullets into the air. "W-What?!" Some ran, other's screamed. Kei grinned, **BANG! **One woman down, shot in the back of the head. **BANG! **He ran over to the screaming man who had a bullet lodged in his thigh, **BANG! BANG! **Two shots, one in the stomach, the next in the heart. He laughed, it felt fun. No one else was coming, and if they did what could they do? He needed a spree to loosen up.

The shape changer reloaded his guns and looked at the six bodies, all shot and either dead or groaning, dying. The police were coming, he rolled his eyes, someone must have phoned the police. When they arrived he quickly turned into a victim, he imagined a young man with a bullet wound in his stomach, Kei let out genuine groans and fake ones to get the police's attention. The one who came over was a short man with a black beard, the 'victim' smirked and shot him in the head. Kei knew the body he was in didn't have long so stole the police man's form. Two other's came running, _stupid idiots. Only got three officers to stop a shooting? Oh, yeah. In the newspaper it said there was a terrorist thing, that must be why... _Quickly he shot them both and went on an 'enjoyable' little spree that resulted in the death of every police officer in the nearest station.

Around two hours later Kei sauntered into the warehouse where the Master was, "Hey."

"You were on a news bulletin," the Master glared, "We have to keep a low profile Kei."

"Who cares? I can change form so no one'll know." Kei smiled, "Plus no witnesses are left alive. Stop scowling at me already, I thought you knew how much fun sprees are!"

"Of course I do but you have to follow the plan." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine. No more walks, I get it. How's Vigilare doing?"

"I don't know there hasn't been anymore texts."

Vigilare walked up the stairs, _**when is Neanderthal gonna come home? **_He jumped on top of the bed and lay down, "Not even a stinking diary to rummage through." He suddenly sat up and snapped his fingers. _**Wardrobe! **_The Controller opened the wooden wardrobe and looked through Forza's clothes, they were mostly suits but some were more casual looking. Vigilare scowled, most were brown or blue. _**Still, may as well go out and do some impostering! **_He put on a brown suit and looked at himself in a mirror and began to impersonate Forza's voice.

After around fifteen minutes he sneered, "Perfect." He said in a Forza voice. Vigilare was about to soon walking down streets, wondering where he should go, whether he should go and annoy

Mr. Redding or go get Forza fired. He decided on the latter when he got a phone call, "Mr. Grey, we need a defense attorney. It's urgent, the other one ran out when he found out that the prosecutor is Mr. Hartwich."

"Oh? I'll gladly 'help' you. I'll be there soon." Vigilare smirked, he couldn't believe his luck.

Short I know... Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold is Miles Hartwich's thoughts and italics are memories.

Chapter Four

Miles Hartwich frowned, he was happy he had won, and he was sure his victory was perfect but Forza's behavior bothered him.

"_Objection! The prosecution was not aware of that evidence! Did the defense make it up?" The prosecutor was a little surprised but couldn't help smirking, he was sure that the defense would probably say no and give an explanation however. _

"_Maybe," 'Forza' replied, tilting his head, "And maybe not." He had a mischievous grin on his face. The judge banged his gavel against his desk but the two lawyers payed no attention. "You mean you did?! Mr. Grey!" Mr. Hartwich thumped his desk, not knowing why he was bothered about it, he should've been jubilant. "Ha, you deaf old man? I said maybe. Guess why don't you?" _

His entire manner had seemed different, yet Miles thought he must have been Forza. **Maybe it was all a facade, still... I can't believe it. **The tall prosecutor sighed and rubbed his temples, **I'm being idiotic, I should be pleased. **

Vigilare laughed, leaning against a wall, he had gotten Forza fired and it felt fantastic. "Hello?" His voice sounded worn out when he answered his mobile phone.

"Vigilare, come to the hide out, we have to start the plan before the Doctor comes to mess it up." It was the Master.

"O-Okay," he replied, a little out of breath.

"Doctor?" Forza had phoned up the Doctor and was sitting in a park bench, unaware that he was now unemployed.

"Forza! Hi!" The Doctor sounded like his normal self. "What is it? You sound different."

"Well, um, Sara's expecting a baby in the next nine months," he smiled at the other end of the phone.

"Really? That's brilliant!" The Time Lord liked the word brilliant, it was easy for him to say, fantastic didn't work any more.

"So, how are you?"

"Eh, same old, someone robbed me though." His voice became a little more serious.

"Robbed?"

"Yeah," the Doctor leaned back in a wooden framed chair, "Martha."

"Martha?!" Forza sat up, confused, "That's..."

"It wasn't really her, someone in her form. A shape changer." He sniffed, "Highly skilled, didn't smell weird or anything."

"W-What did he steal? Or she."

"I dunno, lets call it they," the Doctor decided, "The ring. Vigilare's ring."

Vigilare walked into the hide out, he'd calmed down a bit and was still dressed as Forza Grey. "What's that for?" He looked at the large metallic object that had a blue glow around it that sat in the middle of the room.

"Time Travel," the Master replied, he had some oil on his face, he'd probably just finished putting it together.

"Neat huh?" Kei grinned.

"Do you have to keep changing shapes Kei?" The Controller sighed at the shape changer who had chosen a muscle bound man's form this time.

"Nah, it's just fun." After that sentence the object hissed and made sharp bleeps every five seconds, the Master stood up sharply and admired his work. "Ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Italics are the email and bold italics are Vigilare's thoughts.

Chapter Five

"Why here?" Vigilare asked through gritted teeth, "Who the hell decided this?!"

"Watch the language Vig," Kei grinned at the scenery, "It's nice here."

"No, it's, not." The Controller seethed, "There better be a good reason for this or-"

"Or what?" Kei taunted, "Gonna kill me? Try it!"

The Master interrupted them, "It is a good reason, there is something very important to collect here. It just happens to coincide with your childhood." The Controller made a growling noise but said nothing else, Kei's lips curled into a smirk as he saw the teenager's obvious annoyance.

The Controller looked around at the streets, then sighed irritated. "Well are we going to do it?!"

"Not yet, the event happens at 10pm tomorrow." The Master looked at his wrist watch.

"Let's go on a spree!" Kei clapped his hands.

"Unfortunately I don't have the paradox machine anymore," the Master sounded a little spiteful, "so we can't kill anyone in this time line."

"Or what?" Kei challenged.

"Reapers." The Master replied. The shape changer seemed unimpressed.

"What are we going to do till tomorrow then?" Kei asked, seeming bored already.

"Blend in, this machine only works every 3 days, I didn't have a lot of components to build it with so it's amateurish." The Time Lord explained, "See you tomorrow." The Master waved with the back of his hand as he walked away.

"Huh! Where are you going?" Kei shouted after him.

"I can't stand around for over twenty four hours Kei, I'm sightseeing."

So the three villains separated to try to blend in with their surroundings, the Master went for a walk down a busy main street first and bought jelly babies, Kei was flirting with both sexes, changing appearances in secret. Carefully choosing forms that weren't from that time. The Controller went to the arcade, he had a few pounds on him which he switched for change to use for an adventure game he used to play. Vigilare bumped into a small blonde boy wearing black, baggy clothes. "Watch it kid," he muttered.

"I was here first." The boy retorted, hearing the Controller's comment.

"Yeah? Well-" Vigilare stopped mid sentence and stared at the boy, _**damn it. This is my favorite game. I came here every day, at this time. No way... As long as I don't kill him or something. **_

"Well what?" The younger Vigilare questioned, "If your not gonna play, move!" He was nine years old, his clothes would probably fit him in his first regeneration when he was sixteen because they were much too large. "Okay," the Controller gulped, not wanting to alter his future, The nine year old Vigilare quickly stepped up to the game's controls when the older one moved to sit down on one of the arcade's bright red leather seats. The Controller watched the boy grin with triumph as he scored the perfect score yet again. _**This is so weird. Watching myself like this. Oh, I got full points again. **_

"A shape changer disguised as Martha stole Vigilare's ring? This is bad." Forza bit his lip.

"Mm," The Doctor nodded, "Watch your back Forza, and say the same to your new family, I think you'll be Vigilare's first targets."

"Okay," The young defense attorney replied, worried. "Bye Doctor."

"Bye, I'll try and track them down then I'll contact you."

The Doctor looked at the TARDIS' small computer screen after his phone call with Forza, "Siate, Spero, I'll need your help on this."

"What is it?" Spero and Siate approached him.

"Do you remember that name?" The Doctor pointed at the screen that read-

_My 'dear' Doctor, _

_Although I have won the last two rounds I'll let you make it 2-1. Come to Earth, London, here is the code for your TARDIS- C87y2Xo._

_The Master_

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold italics are Vigilare's thoughts and italics are Kei's.

Chapter Six

"So the Controller's alive again?" Spero asked the Doctor spitefully, perched on a chair, holding on a TARDIS rib-column in case of sudden jolts which were quite common.

"Looks like it, well the Master is involved and a shape changer stole his ring so that's what I think," the Doctor replied, typing in the co-ordinates. "Siate are you alright?" The white haired girl was staring at her feet and was biting her bottom lip. "Whenever h-he shows up, someone I care about

d-dies..."

"That won't happen this time," The Doctor promised, "I won't let him. We'll stop them before anything happens. I swear it."

The Controller looked at the clock on the wall, "Agh, still six hours to go."

The nine year old Vigilare looked at the clock too, "Damn it! I'm meant to be home! That woman will be mad at me!" The boy cursed under his breath and ran out the arcade. _**Was I really like that? Scared of that woman? **_"Uh, sir? The arcade is closing in five minutes." A man in a suit said.

"Huh? Okay," Vigilare sighed and stood up, then left the arcade. The man in the blue suit snickered and then tilted his head back sighing happily. His own plan was working. His shape changed to a stronger man, _This is perfect. First the email from the Master and now the movement of Vigilare's position. Heh, now I still have my guns. _There were two employees left in the arcade who were standing, stunned. "W-What?" One said, a pudgy man with ginger hair.

The other was a curly haired woman, "My eyes must be playin' tricks on me..."

"Tsk, tsk. Not a trick. Genuine shape changing," Kei sneered, taking his two guns out and pointing one at each.

"Oh God!" The man tried to run but was shot in the back, it hit into his spine and he would die from blood loss soon afterwards. The woman covered her mouth, horrified, keeping in a high pitched scream. "Now then," Kei put a bullet in his other gun. "Lucky you weren't the one who ran or you might have escaped. Let me see," he looked at her name badge. "Dianne."

"Don't kill me!" Dianne pleaded, "I won't tell anyone I swear! Don't kill me!" Kei rolled his eyes, _typical pleading for mercy... _"I don't know if you'd tell anyone or not but, it wouldn't matter if you would, would it? You'd be called crazy Dianne."

"Don't kill me! Please don't!" Dianne continued to beg, near hysterics. "I have two sons and a daughter! My husband is dead! They need me!" _Jesus Christ this woman is hysterical. _

"Listen, I don't care about your kids or you or your dead hubby. But let me tell you this, your form will be used by me, feel privileged Dianne." Kei grinned and shot her through the head, she died instantly.

The Doctor's TARDIS groaned as she arrived at her destination, "Here we are." The Doctor announced as it stopped.

"Good, this time I'm gettin' revenge," Spero folded his arms across his chest. The Time Lord glanced at the person from Grakium, "What? I don't mean I'm gonna kill 'im Doctor."

"Good," the Doctor replied, "Siate are you alright? Are you coming or will you wait here?" Siate gulped and looked at the two men opposite her. "I'm coming, I've got to help stop this." The Time Lord grinned and looked at his TARDIS' computer screen, "Wait," his face fell, "Oh I get it. So that's it. Very clever."

"What is it?" Spero asked.

"The Master has a plan as usual, and this one is going to be hard to stop." He ran his hand through a head of brown hair.

"But can w-we?" Siate questioned nervously.

"Oh yes! Always," the Doctor grinned confidently.

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Chapter Seven

The Doctor pointed to the map that was showing London on the TARDIS computer screen, "This," he said, "Is where the Master is planning to go." "Okay, an' why's that?" Spero asked. "Because, on this exact date at 10pm, something happened." The Doctor paused, and pointed at another place on the map, 10 Downing Street. "First history, in 2008 'Harold Saxon' became Prime Minister, however this was actually the Master who had been Harold Saxon for 18 months and had set up the Arc Angel network. He had also built something, on this old girl." He tapped the TARDIS' control panel. "A Paradox Machine." The two people from Grakium looked confused. "It's a sort of, living TARDIS, it means you can directly cause a paradox but not send reapers to sterilize the wound. He needed to do this since he was destroying the human race with the future humans." They still looked quite confused. "It's okay if you don't understand but I just needed to tell you that." The Doctor went back to the computer screen and pointed again, "Of course I stopped him but now, here. The place that the stolen TARDIS was landed, and brought the humans from 'Utopia' is where he's heading."

Why?" Siate questioned.

"Because, when I stopped him obviously the Paradox Machine was reverted back into my TARDIS, but. The Master decided that if he was defeated he'd die instead of becoming my 'prisoner'. And he left his ring which resurrected him, cheating death."

"Like Vigilare's right?"

"Yes, exactly like Vigilare's! Now that that's explained. Why he's going to that spot in London at this date. It's because nine years after the paradox machine was stopped a last burst of Paradox energy was let out!" He done hand actions to his words, even little sound effects, "And guess who it went into? Someone who was near him when he was prime minister."

"W-Who?" Siate asked, Vigilare wasn't born at that time so it couldn't be him.

"Lucy Cole. Vigilare and Forza's mother. And when they were born, it went into those two."

"But why when he was nine?" Spero frowned, "Why not when he was born?"

"Because it takes time to process, nine years and six months. He didn't choose Forza cause he was meant to have a normal life, so who's his target? Our nine year old future dictator that's who!"

Meanwhile the younger Vigilare was in a park, sitting on a swing, "Why'd you not come to school today Vig?" A taller boy asked, sitting on the other swing.

"Why'd you think idiot?" The blond boy scowled, staring at his black trainers.

"Mrs. Lawson?"

"Damn right, stupid old bag," he muttered, "Doesn't know anything. Just thinks she knows everything cause she's been around since the dinosaurs." Kel snickered. "And she died her hair brown! Does she think she's hiding any greys?" Vigilare continued, the older one was sitting on a park bench nearby. He could hear the conversation and was actually enjoying eavesdropping, "Oh look, it's Neanderthal girl. And I use the word girl in the widest possible sense..."

Sara stood opposite Vigilare, "Dogger, you skipped school again. Bad growing pains?" She grinned.

"Shut up caveman," he sneered, "I was sick."

"Yeah sure." She rolled her eyes, "Mentally or physically?"

"Could I interrupt your conversation?" The Controller turned, he recognized that voice, it was the Master. "I need to talk to Vigilare."

"Ooh, finally killed someone shorty?" Sara taunted, Kel stared at the man.

"No," Vigilare snapped, "What is it?"

"Come with me I have something to talk to you about."

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Chapter Eight

The younger Vigilare walked beside the Master, the bottom of his trousers getting scuffed, "What do you want old man?" The Master grinned slightly, the boy had no idea how old he really was.

"I need you to help me with something," he looked at the horizon, the sky was glowing a pale red, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Help with what?" The older Vigilare stood in front of them, hands in pockets, glaring.

"Ah, Controller. Meet Vigilare," the Master smirked, and gestured towards the nine year old.

"We've met," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah," the smaller Vigilare muttered. "So what do you want with me?"

Kei waltzed into the TARDIS, in Rose's form, smiling sweetly at the Doctor and the two people from Grakium. The Doctor was hardly amused, "Who are you? How did you get into my TARDIS?"

"Is that anyway to greet me? After all we've been through?" 'Rose' smiled sweetly again.

"Your not Rose shape changer." The Doctor retorted. "Why did you steal Vigilare's ring?"

"No harm in answering your questions I suppose." Kei shrugged in Rose's blue jacket, "I'm a shape changer called Kei Torne. It translates as Dark Thorn, isn't that something?" He grinned, "I got into your TARDIS by being you. I changed into you, and clicked my fingers. Stupid old girl didn't comprehend that there was another Doctor in the TARDIS so the one outside was probably a fake. And I stole Vigilare's ring because I'm working with the Master, or I was. See, I only care about myself. And I have my own plan."

"Your own plan?" The Doctor asked, "It's not smart to betray the Master, Kei Torne. Oh and change out of Rose's form would you?" He ended the sentence spitefully.

"Nah, I think I'll stay in this form, or maybe," he changed into a distraught Rose, blood seeping from her behind her black leather jacket. The Doctor glared at Kei fiercely who faked sobs, "Oh Doctor, it hurts. T-The Dalek..."

"Stop it!" The Time Lord snapped.

"Ha, you old bore." Kei sighed and turned into normal Rose, "Now. My plan, first." He pulled out two guns and pulled them on the Doctor and the two Grakiums. "Take me to Vigilare's twin in your time machine Time Lord."

"Why?" Spero questioned.

"Ah, ah! Nosy little man," Kei smirked, "If you get nosier I'll have to shoot your nose off won't I? Now, you, the nosy guy, sit down and shut up. You, the small girl, ditto to nosy guy. Doctor, take me to him. And if you think it'll be clever to take me to some prison I'll blow a hole in the two white haired kids heads." The Doctor glared at him but walked towards the TARDIS control panel.

Meanwhile Forza Grey was standing opposite Miles Hartwich, "Forging evidence in court and arranging testimony, it was very unlike you." The prosecutor sneered, arms folded.

"But it wasn't me!" Forza insisted, "And actually. I have proof!" He pulled out his mobile phone, "You said that trial was at three thirty one pm. I sent a text to my fiancée at that exact time! See?" He showed the taller man the time under the text.

"I see," he sounded a little disappointed. "I should have known it wasn't you. Damn it. I thought I'd finally won. Then again, if it wasn't you who was it? Do you have a brother?"

The young defense attorney sighed, "I don't know," he was lying but couldn't exactly tell him. "I was adopted, but I doubt I have a twin. It's not very likely."

"I suppose not." Mr. Hartwich shrugged. A young man looking exactly like Forza at that exact moment showed up, grinning. "Howdy bro." Kei in Forza's form said, "And Mr. Hartwich, we meet again."

Finally finished this chapter, having writer's block with the other story... Thanks for reading. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Chapter Nine

"Vigilare," Forza mouthed.

"Nope." Kei grinned, "Kei, remember? There's Vigilare the youngest one, you the middle kid and me. Hey sorry about being you in court, I just wanted to try my hand at lawyering." Miles Hartwich folded his arms.

"So your a fraud. Are you going to press charges Mr. Grey?"

Forza looked over Kei's shoulder to see the Doctor in the distance, "No. It's fine."

The Doctor folded his arms and glared at Kei who seemed quite happy in Forza's form. "Why did you need Forza?"

"Because, if I had left it Forza would have gotten fired for what Vigilare done! I don't like people framing other's Doctor," Kei explained even though it had been Vigilare who had done the deed in reality, "And when you and Forza and the two white hairs team up you always stop the Master and Vigilare's schemes."

"So you want us to stop them?"

"Yeah! Now, lets go in the TARDIS an' stop em!" Kei grinned, pushing the Doctor and Forza back in the TARDIS.

"Nothing much Viggy," the Master smiled, faking kindness. "We just need your help with the final part of an invention of mine." Both the older and younger Vigilare frowned at the nickname.

"What do I have to do?" The nine year old asked.

"You'll see," the Time Lord told his son, patting his head patronizingly.

"Forza!" Spero jumped up seeing his old friend again, "Congrats with your fiancé!"

"Thanks, are you okay, did Kei hurt you?" Forza asked.

"Not yet," Kei smirked, "Now here's what my plan is now, Doctor go back to the date we were in a little while ago. Do anything tricksy and I blow the lil girl's head off her shoulders." He finished by sitting down on a wooden seat next to Siate, one gun pointed at her the other resting on his thigh. It felt strange for Forza to watch and listen to since he sounded and looked exactly like him. "Why are you doing this?" The defense attorney asked.

"Two main reasons, first one is cause I want to, the most obvious. Second is so I can destroy the Master's plan and use the paradox technology for myself!" Kei replied, using his thumb to spin the other gun's cylinder round to an empty socket. Forza winced, he was uncomfortably close to the first time he met Vigilare. Spero looked at the shape changer he was just sitting there. If only he could speak telepathically he could tell the Doctor and Forza and Siate that if they all worked together they could surely overpower him. Kei tilted his head back against the back of the chair and let the gun that was pointing at Siate's temple lower. He was a quick shot anyway. What happened next was a split decision, Spero had had training in dealing with armed personal so he knew what to do. He jumped on Kei, launching himself off his chair and landing on top of the shape changer, Siate was also knocked off her seat. Forza stepped back, the Doctor's eyes widened and ran towards them slightly.

Kei began to reach up with his gun but the taller Spero wrenched it out of his hand, the other one had been slid across the metal grating. Spero pointed the gun at Kei's head, "Even if your a shape changer, you can't do much withou' your gun."

"Oh? I guess I'm stumped," Kei sighed theatrically then rearranged himself under Spero's leg that was jammed in the middle of his ribcage, "Oh what a moment! I can change shape! I completely forgot!"

"You do that I shoot!"

"Spero don't!" The Doctor intervened, "Look behind you." He pointed a finger and Spero turned his head, gun still aimed and primed. Forza's body's fingers had transformed into long metal claws with sharp ends, tinted a light blue. Kei licked his lips, "I can also change certain parts of my body separately, now I'm in a good mood so I'll spare you if you get off me, and, beg for your pathetic little meaningless life."

Spero got off him quickly and glared at him angrily, Forza thinned his lips, "You better do it." He muttered. Kei smiled, "Still waiting," his fingers morphed back into Forza's. "Too late!" There was a bang and Siate who was standing behind Spero had a bullet wound in her head. Falling backwards when she hit the ground there was a thud. "Siate!" Spero turned, he knew she would resurrect but it was never pleasant to see her dead body. "Aw, I missed," Kei lied, he had wanted to make Spero suffer a little first and since Siate was one of his close friends why not her? He looked over Spero's shoulder on his tip toes to admire his luck but was surprised to see her getting back up and the wound healing, the blood still there but no longer coming out. "What? Your immortal?" Kei smiled sinisterly. "Oh I'm so gonna use that form!"

The youngest Vigilare and oldest Vigilare sat opposite each other, "What're you looking at?" Vigilare narrowed his brown eyes.

"You," the Controller narrowed his eyes back. The Master was buzzing around a machine he had built, it was up to his knees and rectangular with the occasional red glow. "Why'd you take me here?" Vigilare muttered, looking at the warehouse that had cobwebs on the corners of the ceiling. "I told you, we need you for this to work kiddo." The Master replied, "and it's almost ready..." He looked at his wristwatch that was a little smudgy due to oil, "Where is Kei? He should be here by now."

"Probably going on a spree anyways..." The Controller murmured under his breath.

"Mmf," the Time Lord hoisted himself up onto his feet, "There it's done. Now we just have to wait another... Half hour?"

That chapter was longer than I thought it'd be... Thanks for reading. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the characters except the one's I created.

Bold is Kei's thoughts and italics is his flashback.

Chapter Ten

A familiar phone box materialized in the warehouse, Kei, the two from Grakium, Forza and the Doctor were inside. Kei still mooning over Siate's immortality. "Ooh, this is great! Brilliant! I can use this form and I'll be able to live forever!" He cackled, "I'm so glad I shot you!"

"Take my word for it Kei, immortality, isn't so good." The Doctor told him seriously, "But I doubt that will stop you."

"Of course it won't!" the shape changer rolled his eyes, now Siate's light blue, "And if immortality ever does get torturous then I can just change into another form! Being a shape changer has it all." The Doctor cocked his head slightly to the side, "I wonder."

"What's that mean?" Kei narrowed his eyes defensively.

"Nothing, Kei Torne. Nothing at all." He grinned knowingly. **Does he know? He can't! Even if he is a Time Lord.**

_Kei Torne never used his original form, ever. He hadn't for years. In his mind he remembered leaving home, his home planet could all shape change but he was different. He knew it. It wasn't because he was the brightest in his class when he went to school, he wasn't dumb. Kei normally was in the top five academically but had a gift at shape changing. He could control each limb and change one finger to a long purple, pointed one and another on the same hand to a broken bloodied one from a human female. His teachers were proud of him. "Your so cool Torne," his classmates would say. "Do the teacher again! Do the teacher!" _

"_Oh alright." Kei enjoyed the attention and admiration he got. Even his parents were pleased, his mother, from a family of nobles, praised him. And his father claimed it was because of good breeding but would show affection as well. So he lived happily for a while, until one day that changed everything..._

"What do you know Time Lord?" Kei growled.

"History," the Doctor replied simply, "We're here!"

The Doctor, his two companions, Forza Grey and Kei the shape changer stepped out the TARDIS, in that order. Kei had decided to use a different form since he got antsy staying in one shape for a long time. It got boring to him. "Kei?" The Controller asked.

"Yup!" The person now in a blue skinned woman's form. The Master and the Doctor exchanged looks, it was the Master who spoke first. "You haven't changed Doctor."

The other Time Lord had his hands in his pockets, "Neither have you. In more ways than one. Still trying to take over galaxies and empires in your quest for control?" His nemesis just smiled pleasantly and directed attention to his invention. The rectangular, glowing object sitting on the warehouse floor. "Very impressive," The Doctor acknowledged, he quickly turned his attention to the two Vigilares. One in Forza's form the other a small child. "Nice to see you again Vigilare!" The smaller one frowned but the older folded his arms. "Nice?! The only reason I teamed up with this guy is so I could get revenge on you!"

"Good luck," the Doctor smiled, making the young man growl in frustration. Forza suddenly had a worrying thought about his family.

"You, you didn't do anything to Sara or my parents did you Vigilare?" Spero suddenly realized that he might have and glared at the Controller. The Controller shook his head slightly but the younger one was confused. "Why would I kill your family?"

The Doctor suddenly realized who the child was, "Ah! It's young Vigilare! Well, younger Vigilare." "Younger Vigilare huh? I thought this guy's name was Contro something or other..." He said pointing in his older self's direction. The Controller appeared irritated but just rolled his eyes and said, "It's Controller!"

Kei who was standing directly behind Siate, in his current form he was over a head taller than her, pushed past her. Clearing his throat to get attention he stated, "You know Master, and the Viggys, I've realized something! Why let us all share the power equally? When I easily can use my talents to defeat you?" The Master appeared slightly irritated, he'd been hoping Kei would stay loyal but realized it may be to much to have hoped for. Still he'd thought of the possibility. Vigilare didn't seem bothered though, he'd not liked Kei and secretly had confidence that if the Master couldn't stop him then the Doctor would probably find some way of doing so.

Suddenly the Master whipped out his laser screwdriver, the shot hit Kei's chest and would've killed him instantly and he hit the metal floor but hopped back up in a second. He was in Siate's immortal form. The shape changer grinned, "Immortal. Neat huh? So what should I do to you guys now? Hm..."

The end is nearing... But it's gonna be tough cause there's a lot of characters in this story... Sorry for not updating for so long! For the last 3 days or so the internet has been weird and on Saturday and Sunday I was staying with my gran. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Italics are Kei's thoughts and bold italics are The Controller's (older Vigilare).

Chapter Eleven

Kei was rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he eventually shrugged, taking out his two guns. "I've always hated you Vigilare." He seemed to be speaking to both the Vigilares. The Controller, who still looked identical to his brother frowned, "We've known each other for just, hours." The Doctor suddenly had an idea and glared at the Master, it all made sense. "You didn't. Even you wouldn't be so, cruel." He spat. Forza and the other members of his TARDIS passengers were confused, only Kei, The Master and The Doctor seemed to know what the Doctor had just realized. "Oh but I did," the Master smiled pleasantly, "You should have known me well enough to realize that I would have a huge plan." He emphasized 'huge' by using his arms to gesture. The young Vigilare cocked his head to the side, looking slightly irritated. "Hey, what's going on? I have to get home or that woman will kill me!" He never referred to his adoptive mother by mum or her name, just 'that woman'. Kei grinned widely, quickly transforming into 'that woman's' form, tall and blond and with glasses over small piercing eyes. The shape changer smirked, "Don't worry Vigilare, since your with me, you can stay out late tonight."

_**What? **_"What?" the younger Vigilare said, not believing his eyes, "d-did you just..." Unconsciousness came over him, Kei had increased the length of his fingers and hardened them into a tough, silver metal, knocking him out cold. "Can't have the little brat asking questions and wasting my time, I'd end up killing him, and I don't want him dead." The Controller couldn't bring himself to say anything, he just stared. Not sure what to say. The Doctor felt anger bubble inside him, "You manipulated him into being your pawn, Master that's..."

"Clever?" The Master grinned, "I know."

Forza interrupted, "Wait, what about me?"

"Normally my downfall is I never have a backup plan, this time I was careful, and a bit lucky." The Master continued, "Lucy provided me with twins, so I could use the one most suited for it and use the other as a backup." _**A pawn? Part of some plan? **_Kei's fingers returned to his normal length and he stretched them out, looking at his painted nails. "Yeah, it was clever," he admitted, "I thought it would be fun so I agreed to help by playing the role of Viggy's mum. I read up on psychology and managed to neglect him juuust right. He showed all the right signs for a future murderer, hurting animals, violent video games and films and having a lot of pent up fury."

Kei suddenly fell back, Vigilare's hands round his neck, him kneeling on top of him, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kei gasped for air, this form wasn't particularly powerful, he quickly changed to a large man, knocking Vigilare off him easily. "Sure ya will," he said sarcastically, "I don't need you, or the Master now. Or the Doctor. Or anyone. I have the power to kill, you don't." Vigilare growled, _**oh yeah? I swear, I'll kill you. I'll kill you. **_

The Master stood his ground when Kei turned to him, "Oh come on Kei, we both know, you need my intelligence to get the machine working." _Tsk, talking your way out of it. Well it's kinda working... _Kei pointed his guns at him, "well then, work. Once your done I'll shoot you. Maybe if I'm feeling so happy about it I'll leave you with one regeneration left." He changed into a bald man, still muscle bound and large, two other eyes popped from the back of his head, "So I can keep an eye on the Doctor and his two white haired accomplices. Oh, and the defense attorney." The Master knelt down, adjusting the knobs on the machine, it was completed but Kei didn't need to know that. Forza whispered, his mouth barely moving, "Any ideas Spero, Siate?"

"Nope," Spero was seething, "no wonder the Controller's a frickin' psycho. Everyone around him was."

"Siate, at least you'll be okay, you can't die."

"T-True, but how can we g-get out of this?" Siate asked, looking up at the Doctor. The Doctor suddenly snapped out of glaring at Kei and turned to Siate. "Hm?" He scratched his head, "Don't worry, I'll think of something. I hope," he popped the 'p'. "If not, well there's the Master and Forza and Vigilare, plus you two. We'll think of something."

"Such an optimist," Forza smiled slightly, "But what can we do? He's not bluffing about killing us."

The Controller clenched his fists, still sitting on the floor, _**Not even looking at me. I swear that guy is dead, he's dead. As soon as I think of something, he is DEAD. **_He rustled through his pockets, Forza's pockets really. **_Ah-ha. _**He took out a small bottle of cold medicine, _**this'll do nicely.**_

Finally updated folks! Since I now have a plan I'll update this soon (hopefully), and I think this may be the second last or third last chapter! Then I'll finish my Phoenix Wright fic, which still has quite a bit to go! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
